Maaf, saya Stress
by sinistraharyanto
Summary: Ulangan yang sangat menyebalkan bagi the Trio. Makasih buat yang udah bantu upload, Zen :D. Review, please


Maaf, Saya Stress

A/N: halo author, readers FFn, perkenalkan saya author baru, mencoba peruntungan di dunia Harry Potter, mohon kritik, saran, dan bimibingannya pada saya ya!!

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling. No money here

**.**

Maaf, Saya Stress

**.**

Harry Potter copyrights by © J. K. Rowling

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi itu Hermione hadir ke Aula Besar dengan tergesa-gesa. Dia duduk di meja asramanya tercinta, Gryffindor. Dia membuka bukunya dengan terburu-buru, membalik-balikkan halamannya, dan akhirnya menemukan halaman yang dicarnya. Mengubah posii duduknya menjadi posisi yang lebih aman, dia pun membaca bukunya. Namun, mengapa seorang Hermione Granger, yang kecerdasannya terkenal seantero Hogwarts, bisa kelihatan se-stress itu?

Jadi, rupanya Proffesor Snape-lah penyebab segalanya. Beliau memberikan ulangan hari ini, dan sialnya, Hermione lupa akan dilaksanakan ulangan hari ini. Sesungguhnya, sangat mengherankan jika Hermione lupa akan ulangan. Padahal, biasanya dia ingat segalanya. Sudahlah, dia juga manusia.

Jam di Aula Besar berdentang 7 kali, yang berarti jam telah menunjukkan pukul pagi. Hermione melihat kedua sahabatnya, yang seorang lagi telah berganti menjadi pacarnya, datang menghampirinya. Hermione hanya tersenyum, kemudian kembali menekuni bukunya.

" Pagi, Mione!!" sapa Ron dan Harry bersamaan. Mereka berdua segera mengenyakkan diri ke kursi dan duduk dengan posisi nyaman. Ron dengan agak cemberu duduk d sebelah Hermione, yang memandangnya penuh keheranan.

" Pagi, Harry, Ron. Hei Ron, mengapa mukamu ditekuk seperti itu? Bukannya ini pagi yang cerah untuk mengawali hari kita? Ayolah, ada apa kau ini? tanya Hermione sambil menatap wajah Ron. Hermione sendiri sebetulnya heran, mengapa biasanya Ron datang ke aula besar dengan wajah merona dan ceria, kini malah dngan wajah tertekuk. Harry yang mendengar hal ini, sontak langsung tertawa, dan begitu mata biru Ron menatapnya dengan tajam, ia meghentikan tawanya.

" Oh, tak diragukan lagi Hermione, karena ulangan Proffesor Snape," kata Harry, masih dengan tawa yang terpeta di wajahnya. " Sebetulnya, kecemberutan Ron bukan tanpa alasan: kami berdua belum menghapal. Sayang sekali, tadi malam kami malah main Catur Penyihir, sebelum jam di ruang rekreasi berdentang 9 kali, kami tidak berhenti main, dan akhirnya setelah lewat pukul 10, kami tidur. Baru tadi pagi kami dikagetkan oleh Seamus yang mengatakan ada ulangan, dan aku, Ron, dan Dean keheranan. Tapi Neville dan Dean tidak, mereka sudah menghapal tadi malam." Ujar Harry panjang lebar. Ron tidak menanggapi, hanya membuka buku teksnya tanpa tentu. Hermione menghela nafas, dan kembali membaca bukunya sementara harry menulisi perkamennya.

" Harry, kau sedang buat contekan?" Tanya Ron penuh harap. Ron yang sedari tadi hanya membaca gak jelas, menoleh girang pada Harry. Artinya, kalau ada contekan, setidaknya, beban mereka berdua akan lebih sedikit. Pertanyaan Ron ini jelas saja menimbulkan kekesalan Hermione.

"Astaga, Ron!!!! Untuk apa kau baca buku itu, padahal kau sendiri mengandalkan contekan dari Harry. Harry, kuhajar kau jika sampai membuat contekan. Sekarang, sudah, belajar sajalah!! Ujar Hermione tampak agak kesal. Ron dan Harry setengah geli.

" Aku bukan buat contekan!! Ini essay pesanan Proffesor Sinistra, mione. Jangan paranoidlah, aku juga tidak akan sampa membuat contekan disitu. Bagi kami, nilai jelek dan hasil sendiri akan jauh lebih membanggakan daripada nilai bagus dan bawa contekan. Iya gak Ron?' kata harry minta bantuan Ron. Ron hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk sambil terus membaca bukunya.

" Syukurlah, sebetulnya kalian bisa kerja dengan jujur. Aku yakin kalian dapat nilai yang baik. Sekarang, tolong simpan buku kalian, mari kita sarapan. Karena meskipun otak kita berisi tapi peut kita lapar, apa yang telah kita pelajari sia-sia saja. " perintah Hermione dengan gaya seperti ibu asrama. Kedua sahabatnya, yang sudah tau akan kebiasaan Hermione, menurut dan merapikan bukunya, lalu mulai makan.

" Err, jadi Hermione, jadikah kita pergi ke danau sore ini?" Tanya Ron sambil meneguk jus labu-nya. Harry tau, apakah yang dimaksud danau oleh on. Dia yakin, pasti berkencan. Jadi, saat harry membuka mulut untuk meledek, Ron melanjutkannya. " Untuk kepentingan tugas prefek, iya kan Hermione-ku?" kata Ron meminta bantuan Hermione.

" Oh, ya. Kurasa, jelaslah jadi, karena, nanti sore kelas juga kosong, kita tidak ada kelas apapun. Yasudah, sekarang, kalau makanan kalian sudah selesai, ayo kita segera ke kela professor Snape, supaya kita tidak terlambat. Ayo!!' seru Hermione. Sahabatnya mengikuti perintahnya, dan segera berjalan beriringan menuju kelas Proffesor Snape.

" Selamat pagi semuanya, selamat datang kembali di kelasku. Sekarang, segera keluarkan perkamen kalian dan salin soal ulanga ini, jangan sampai mencontek, karena ini ulangan. Bukannya sudah kuberitahu bahwa hari ini ulangan? Tanya professor Snape lagi, dan beliau mengetukkan tongkat sihirnya ke papan tulis, dan Voilla!! Papan tulis segera dipenuhi tulisan-tulisan soal 'Defense Against the Dark Art'. Harry diam, memaku selama beberapa detik, lalu mengambil pena bulunya, dan mulai menulis. Hermione, berdoa dan mengambil penabulunya, lalu mulai menulis. Sedangkan Ron, berdoa, lalu mecelupkan pena bulunya ke tinta 'tak habis-habis', dan mulai menulis.

" Jangan coba-coba mencontek, saya tidak mau ada yang mencontek ataupun melihat contekkan. Waktunya 2 jam pelajaran. ' ujar Snape dingin. Sebetulnya, Snape adalah seorang guru yang baik, sangat baik malahan. Beliau merupakan guru yang membantu kematian seorang Voldemort, dan beliau merupakan guru yang tegas. Saking tegasnya, beliau jadi disegani anak-anak karena ketegasannya itu. Kalau dulu dia hobi sekali memotong poin asrama orang, sekarang, sudah tidak. Beliau telah menjadi guru yang telah disukai anak-anak.

Tik, tik, tik. Teng, teng, teng. Jam tanpa terasa, telah berlalu dengan amat cepat, dan waktu untuk mengerjakan soal ulangan Defense Against the Dark Art telah berakhir. " Silahkan duduk kembali di tempatnya masing-masing, dan tunggu sampai ulangan kalian kubagikan, baru kalian boleh keluar dari kelas. " perintah snape. Murid-murid kembali duduk dan menunggu dengan waswas.

Snape mengetukkan tongkat sihirnya ke perkamen setiap anak, dan tindakan itu dengan tujuan mngoreksi ulangan setiap anak. Professor Snape merasa, menggunakan metode Muggle, yaitu memeriksa ulangan dengan manual, akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Selain itu, tidak prakits. Karena ini dunia sihir, jadiah professor Snape memeriksa hasil ulangan dengan menggunakan tongkat sihirnya. Lebih akurat, dan tentu saja, praktis.

" Oh, kuharap, pertemuan pelajaran DADA kali ini idak menjadi pertemuan yang buruk," Kata Ron sambil membenarkan posisi duduknya. "Menurutmu, bagaimana ulagan tadi Harry?" Tanya Ron. Harry hanya duduk santai dan diam sesaat sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Ron.

" Ah, rasanya campur-aduk, seperti apa ya. Mudah, ya, ada beberapa. Susah, ya, banyak yang tidak kupahami. Menjebak, ya. Tadi ada beberapa soal yang menjebak kita kan? Jadi, kurasa, secara keseluruhan soal ini membingungkan," kata harry menggantung. Ron hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Harry. " bagaimana menurutmu, hermione? Tanya harry pada Hermione. Hermion hanya menengok agak garang pada Harry sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya.

" Please deh, bisakah kau tidak bertanya tentang ulangan tadi? Aku hampir muntah tau, soalnya begitu sulit. Jangan Tanya-tanya lagi, aku masih stress!" seru Hermione. Ron dan harry sampai terheran-heran karena mereka erasa jarang Hermione mengeluh tentang sulitnya ulangan.

Snape membagikan ulangan untuk murid-muridnya, dan, dia langsung melihat ekspresi-ekspresi kecewa yang langsung terpeta dari wajah muridnya. Beliau juga heran, mengapa si Granger yang katanya murid terpadai seangkatan, mendapat nilai sebegini buruk. Juga Harry, Ronald, Draco. Apakah mereka sedang stress. Atau apa? Yang jelas, pikir Snape, mereka sedang labil.

Snape memberikan hasil ulangan kepada Hermione, Harry, dan Ron. Hermione, yang melihat hasil ulangannya, langsung meraung dan kemudian menangis. Ron, megepalkan tangannya sebagai bentuk kekecewaanya. Harry, menjedukkan kepalanya ke meja, jells sekali Nampak kecewa. " Kurasa tidak ada gunanya aku belajar tadi pagi, toh nilaiku buruk hari ini. Ya tidak harry? Tanya ron. Harry hanya tersenyum kecil, berharap itu cukup untuk menjwab pertanyaan Ron. "Sudahlah, Mione. Rata-rata dari kami mendapat nilai buruk. Sudahlah, lebih baik kita pelajari nanti, dengan lebih baik dan serius. Aku yakin,dengan begitu, nilai kita pasti akan lebih baik." Ujar Ron sambil mengelus punggung dan rambut Hermione. Sementara yang dihibur, hanya mengangguk dan menenangkan diri.

" Well, kecewa dengan hasil ulangan kalian? Aku yakin, ya. Pelajari lagi ulangan ini, cari tahu jawaban yang benar. Saya yakin, dengan begitu, nilai kalian menjadi lebih bagus. Selamat siang." Kata snape menutup pembicaraan. Ron, harry, Hermione, dan murid lainnya berjalan keluar dengan gontai.

** Malam hari, ruang rekreasi Gryffindor.**

Hermione masih menatap lembar perkamennya dengan tatapan hampa. Ini nilai terburuk yang pernah ditermanya. Sudahlah, buat apa dia meratap, tak ada gunanya. Akhirnya, dia merobek kertas ulangannya, dan meginjaknya. Ron dan Harry juga melakukan hal yang sama. Akhirnya, mereka beban yang mereka dapatkan, sedikit menghilang dengan 'lenyapnya' kertas itu. Mereka bisa tidur dengan lelap malam ini.

Harry menoleh pada Ron yang sedang ngobrol dengan Hermione. Dia berharap, Ginny bisa ada disini, mengobrol dengannya. Namun, nyatanya tidak. Akhirnya, dengan gontai dia jalan menuju ruang professor Snape.

" Selamat pagi, selamat datang kembali. Keluarkan kertas ulangan kalian, dan hari ini kita akan melaksanakan remedial!!" perintah Snape. Harry, Ron, dan Hermione hanya bisa menatap kosong, sampai Ron berkata: "Siapa yang tadi malam merobek ulangan duluan?"

**A/N: **Akhirnya,beres juga ini cerita. Oh iya, kalau ada yang rasa kalau fanfic ini mirip sama ff-nya Coolkid yang "Maaf, saya Labil", sebetulnya ini adalah ketidaksengajaan belaka. Saya udah izin sama beliau, dan emang ini dari kenyataan yang saya alami beberapa minggu lalu. Jadi, ceritanya, pas waktu itu, ulangan hampir semua remedial. Nah, yang rangking 1 di kelas, frustasi dan robek ulangannya. Pas pertemuan berikutnya remedial pake kertas dan soal yang sama, dia nyesel dan nge-freak, sampe nonjok tembok. Makanya, siapa yang suruh robek ulangan?

Review, please!!


End file.
